


Lips That Weren't Hers to Kiss

by Bubblebirdie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie
Summary: You and me we're just fineOne million invisible linesUp your head and into mineIt's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Lips That Weren't Hers to Kiss

“Goodbye Daisy,” Jemma said sadly. It had an air of finality to it, and she knew that this was the end. For all the times they had said goodbye over the course of their relationship, it had never hurt so much. She had never thought it could hurt so much. But Daisy couldn’t say anything. There was nothing that she could do to make Jemma stay because it was her fault Jemma was leaving in the first place. She knew that if she opened her mouth, she would beg Jemma to stay, so she said nothing. Jemma gave their apartment one last long look, adjusted her bag on her shoulder, and walked out. Daisy stood frozen in place. The tears started rolling down her cheeks, but she couldn’t move. It just hurt so much. It was like someone had ripped her heart out, but she still had to live without it. In a way, that was what had happened. She squeezed her eyes shut, and for a moment, she could visualize Jemma. Daisy could feel her sliding her arms around, hugging her, and telling her it would be fine. 

Daisy moved to the rhythm letting the music fill her. She spun around catching sight of Jemma standing on the sidelines. Her hand was rubbing her arm, and she was watching the dance floor warily. At the sight of her, Daisy’s face lit up, and she danced over to her holding out a hand. Jemma looked at it biting her lip but ultimately, accepted her invitation. She pulled Jemma to her, and her heart sang as she giggled. She twirled Jemma laughing along with her as the music surrounded them. They were lost in the crowd but not to each other. Despite all that remained unspoken between them, for the time being, they were fine.

Daisy dropped her head onto Jemma’s lap staring up into her eyes. Jemma looked down, not all together surprised to see her there, and smiled softly carding her fingers through Daisy’s hair. She moved to lift her hand from Daisy’s scalp, but Daisy reached for her fingers holding them there. Jemma laughed softly leaning down and kissing Daisy’s forehead. She felt so warm and fuzzy inside. Like she belonged. She sighed contentedly as the sun filtered in through the drapes. Daisy inhaled Jemma’s scent as she sat her forehead pressed to Daisy’s. It wasn’t a comfortable position, but neither girl could bring themselves to care. As long as they had each other, they were fine.

Daisy slid her hand into Jemma’s interlocking their fingers. She could feel some of the tension leave Jemma as she leaned into her, resting her head on Daisy’s shoulder. Daisy turned to drop a kiss on Jemma’s head. She yawned sleepily like a cat, and Daisy felt some of the tension leave her too. The door opened, and Dr. and Dr. Simmons ushered them into their house. Daisy could feel Jemma perking up a bit, but she leaned into her even more. Almost as if she was trying to reassure herself with Daisy’s presence by pushing herself into her. Daisy’s took it in a stride. She had her girl beside her; they were fine.

Daisy could feel her sliding her arms around, hugging her, and telling her it would be fine. When she opened her eyes, she was still alone. Still standing in what was no longer their living room. The one person that had held her life together. The person she could always count on was no longer in her life, and Daisy knew she would be doing her a disservice if she tried to get her back. They were not fine.

**Author's Note:**

> You could view this as a break-up or as Jemma leaving before they even get to start. This was inspired by the We're Just Fine Skimmons edit by Sunnyvids from 2014. I hope you liked it.


End file.
